


All I Want

by ibasedrandomness



Series: Heartbreakers [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love, not interested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibasedrandomness/pseuds/ibasedrandomness
Summary: In which Yuuri just isn't interested.





	All I Want

“Yuuri.” Viktor held in a breath as he watched the sophomore walk past him and down the hall. His hand clutched tightly onto his locker, eyes trailing behind the other boys’ figure, heart reaching out, yearning. He wanted to yell out to him, to stop him from walking further down the hall, to talk to him at least once but his voice got caught in his throat and he couldn’t speak and then Yuuri was gone. As quick as he’d come, down the hall to the place where it’d be weird to see a senior because why would a senior go down to that end of the hall? Their rightful place was here, where Viktor stood with his friends. They no longer needed to be there, that area was claimed just as this end of the hall was. But that didn’t seem to stop Yuuri, didn’t faze him as he’d pass through the senior hall every day. Every day passing Viktor by without as much as a glance in his direction.

For the past couple of months, Viktor thought he could cope with the feelings he’d get in his chest whenever he saw the raven-haired boy. Thought he could ignore and get over Yuuri but, today, as he stood with his head turned towards that same retreating figure, he realized he’d only been fooling himself.

The soft click of a locker sounded next to him, followed by an amused voice. “Viktor.”

He turned his attention to his friend Chris, glaring at his tone and the knowing smirk on his face. He closed his locker shut.

“You know you’re graduating in, like, a month right?” said his friend and he sighed, understanding what it was Chris was getting at.

“Yes, but…” he couldn’t explain himself, couldn’t voice the depth of his feelings for the sophomore to his best friend but he somehow knew that Chris would understand. Chris sighed, putting his arm around Viktor’s broad shoulders, steering them away and down the hall to class because he _did_ understand. It was written all over Viktor's face.  

Though Viktor’s memory wasn’t the best, he could remember the exact moment he fell for Yuuri, could remember what they wore, the weather, where they both were at that moment in time. He could remember everything because that day was the day his life changed for good.

He was just entering the front office that day nine months ago when he first saw the raven-haired boy.  He had long hair then, was still oblivious as to what kind of turn his life was going to take in the span of three short minutes.

“Mr. Katsuki, what can I do for you?” the attendant at the front desk asked a young boy as he entered but Viktor paid it no mind. He himself had someone to see.

“Viktor!” said a voice and out popped another attendants head from an open door just a short walks away. Viktor smiled as he walked over to Mrs. Humphry, his silver hair swishing behind him in a loose ponytail. “You forgot it again. You’ve got to be more responsible, Viktor, it’s your senior year now.”

“Yes, yes.” He soothed the woman, smile still on his face as he took his keys and wallet and stuffed them in his front pocket. “How are you Mrs. Humphry?” he asked, his tone more on the verge of flirty than what it should’ve been.

“Great, Viktor, now get to class.” She said, an amused grin on her face and then she was gone, her face disappearing behind the closed door. Viktor laughed and turned on his heel, tapping his pocket just to make sure he had his belongings. He told himself to thank Yakov for bringing his things to him every time he forgot them.

“Yuuri, this is the third time this week.”

“I know but…” the boy sighed, his voice timid and shy and Viktor had almost left but, strangely, he stopped just short of the exit, his curiosity getting the best of him and turned back, trying to be has inconspicuous as possible as he eavesdropped on their conversation. “Those lessons really take a toll on me…”

“Yuuri, you can’t leave school every time you feel an ache.” The attendant interrupted with a sigh but she reached for the phone anyway only stopping when she saw they were being watched. “Is there something you need Mr. Nikiforov?”

A bit startled, Viktor chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Um n-no.” He stuttered because it was then that the boy turned around, all brown eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. He must not have known Viktor was there and he looked at Viktor, expression confused, his hair still damp from the morning rain and Viktor was taken aback. He’d never seen someone so cute, well, other than his little cousin Yura.

The attendant nodded, seemingly pleased by his answer and brought the phone up to her ear, ready to dial. “Okay, well get to class.”

“Yeah.” He answered but he wasn’t sure if she heard because brown eyes were staring into his blue ones with such an innocent intensity he wasn’t sure what to do, other than stare right back.  All the while his heart felt as if it was doing somersaults.

The boy gave an uninterested shrug and turned away, breaking the eye contact that seemed to last forever and a day for Viktor but, in reality, was only five measly seconds. And as he turned to leave he was confused, he was curious, he was amazed at how fast and sporadically his heart was beating in his chest and from then on he couldn’t get those big brown eyes out of his head.  It was random and didn’t make sense but that didn’t matter now because Viktor was in love with him, the sophomore. Yuuri Katsuki.

“I don’t know why I even try to install some sense into that head of yours.” said Chris.

“I don’t know why either. It’s not like I can just cut off my feelings for him.”

“I know, I know. You’ve told me a million and one times.”

“Yet you keep trying.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to save you from the heartbreak in the long run.” said Chris and Viktor felt him shrug.

But for Viktor it was hard to believe that it, whatever he and Yuuri had the potential to be, would end in heartbreak. If he could find the courage to just talk to Yuuri in the little time he had left before graduation, he felt like things could possibly go his way from there.

Or maybe he was just fooling himself again. He didn’t know anymore and not knowing _hurt_. There was this pain in his chest whenever he thought of all the missed opportunities that would’ve been perfect.

Even though Viktor was known for being spontaneous, for acting on instinct rather than thinking things through, he didn’t want to fuck this up. He couldn’t, so he waited, but waiting didn’t seem to get him anywhere. He was still at the same place he was months ago, watching Yuuri’s back as he walked past him each day.

He sighed again, running a hand through his freshly cut hair and down his face. Though he didn’t go through with it for Yuuri, he’d hoped his hair cut would attract Yuuri’s attention, even if it only be a slight glance in his general direction he’d be content but that dream came up as nothing but another failure.

“Fuck.” He whispered into his palm and he stopped walking. They’d already arrived at his next lecture.

“Such a dilemma, so sad.” Chris unhooked his arm around Viktor’s shoulder and put down a hand as a replacement. “Hang in there, yeah?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I’ll try.” Viktor reassured his friend and it was the truth. He would try, just like he’d been trying every day.

Chris nodded, successfully reassured and pat his shoulder for good measure before turning to leave for his own class and Viktor was left alone, watching his back as he went. Again he ran his fingers through his hair and put on a smile before he entered the class because Viktor Nikiforov with a frown wasn’t a common sight. Surely it’d cause a commotion.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a couple months ago and though this one isn't as bad as the [first part](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11675691) of this Heartbreakers series I still find it kind of sad. Poor Viktor, my sweet boy, another victim of unrequited love ((bitch me to tf lmfao)) ♥


End file.
